Petra Kermes
Petra Kermes is an entomologist from the small town of Chinta. Despite being at the young age of 14, she decides to leave her hometown in hopes to study the species of bug pokemon that are native to Kymora. Personality Petra is rather intelligent when it comes to naming facts, particularly that of bug pokemon. Despite her appearance, she’s not afraid to get dirt on her clothes, as she knows that’s the only way she’s going to find any bug pokemon. She has a good intuition about what’s right and wrong, but it doesn’t mean one should let her pick all the decisions. She’s a person that shouldn’t be expected to walk long distances. As her free time has been focused on her studies, she’s not built to run around and do any sort of physical work. Even then, she’s always up for helping, even if she tires out long before the day is over. She’s far from a fighter, and will often stay on the sidelines while a brawl occurs..unless, that is, if bugs are involved. She's apt to putting herself in danger for the sake of research. Trusting People While Petra is open to the idea of trusting people, and comes off as rather cheery, following this concept can prove to be difficult. The main reason stems from her past, where the people she trusted the most did things that still hangs on her today. As a result, while she's alright with travelling with people she might not know well (it's a whole lot better than where she was before), as soon as she can't keep an eye on them, or finds something that presents itself as a threat, she's prone to running off or hiding. Fortunately for the group, they've proven themselves to be at least somewhat trustworthy in Petra's eyes.... History Ever since Petra was young, there were two things she had set in mind. The first was to learn everything, absolutely EVERYTHING, about the bug pokemon that inhabited this region. She would often spend the evening skimming through some of the various books she’d loan from the library, and occasioanlly bring home bugs she'd find in the forest. As for the other thing? Now, now. That's another story for another time. Pokemon 'Owned:' *'Tassel - Starter *Rosemary *Tawny 'Wishlist: *Bugs: Venipede, Surskit, Wurmple, Yanma, Burmy, Joltik, and Scatterbug. *Non bugs: Trapinch, Hoppip, Marill and Zigzagoon. Relationships Myka (lastname?): Overall, Petra finds Myka to be a rather kind person. She feels bad (sometimes) that she's the one that has to deal with Petra hiding in the corner of her room, and hopes to maybe try to trust the girl a bit more. Maybe. Petra oddly is a little jealous of Myka, as well, but for the reasons...? Only time will tell. Oliver Walken (Ollie): Being the first person that Petra had spoke more than two words after coming to the ECEA , Petra was honestly scared of him at first. However, Ollie proved rather fast that he was someone far different from the people she had been with before, and finds him rather enjoyable to be around. She enjoys the nickname he uses for her, and hopes it sticks for a long time. Ryhoki Tanano: Even though it's clear that Ryhoki isn't what one would call the most sociable person on the face of the earth, Petra finds that deep down inside, Ryhoki really isn't as cold as he puts himself as. She's really curious about the fact that he's a medic, occasionally wondering if it's alright to pester what kinds of things he's learned in the field (particularly if it involves bug pokemon.) Images aaaaaaaaaa these nerds.png|Flower Crowns. awwwpetraaaaaaaaaaa.png|Bugsssssssssssss. fight!.png|I think this was from first session? HLLOOOOO NERDS.png|hi nerds ITS OLLIESs.png|ollie!!!!! itsss petra.png|Hi old drawing petraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|flower crowns round 2 pjss.png|pjs Petraaaaannn.png|contest outfit??? swappsssss clothes kinda.png|important EEK.png|trust issues. save me you dork.png|BUGS NO they are cutes.png|SCARY GUY! (who really isn't that scary) TOGETHER~.png|Family! mask.png|mask!! petrarity.png|GM fanart #2 Category:Characters